danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Familia Panacea
Familia Panacea (眷属特効薬) is a special story included in the DanMachi Volume 3 limited edition booklet. Summary At the Hestia Familia home, Hestia, who had a cold, sneezed while in her bed. Bell had been in the process of heading to the dungeon as usual, however, upon discovering her condition, he decided to stay with her. Time passed for a while until Bell heard a knock at the door with Lili appearing moments later. Since he hadn't shown up at the scheduled time, Lili had come by the Hestia Familia to check on him in case something happened. Taking advantage of her appearance, Bell asked her to take care of Hestia while he went to get medicine, promising to make up for it later. After leaving the Hestia Familia home, Bell made his way to the Miach Familia home, asking for Miach himself. Once he explained the situation, Miach knew of a special medicine that would help Hestia, though he warned him that it needed a special process and that his assistance was necessary for it to work. Bell agreed to help and Miach left with him to gather supplies. The two made their way first to the Demeter Familia. A Familia member led them around the building to the garden in the back where Demeter was busy planting seeds. Demeter recognized Bell, apologizing to him for the problem she caused earlier, yet he was busy being red faced after remembering that he had fallen head first into her breasts. Once Miach explained the situation, Demeter agreed to provide some herbs to them, ordering Persephone to fetch them. Bell and Miach next visited the Hephaestus Familia branch store on the North Western Main Street. The female employee that arrived to help them was suspicious of them due to their looks, however Miach easily made her red faced. The employee tried to stop them when they tried to pass the counter, drawing the attention of Hephaestus herself who came down to see what the commotion was about. Hephaestus was skeptical of Hestia's cold but nonetheless agreed to make a pot for Miach to create the medicine. When asked about payment, she told them that she didn't need any, though she mentioned that she would take it out of Hestia's pay if it wasn't satisfactory. After gathering all of the necessary supplies, the two returned to the Miach Familia home. To Bell's surprise, Miach revealed that the medicine was normal, nevertheless it would have an extraordinary effect since Bell was going to make it. Bell then created the medicine with help from both Miach and Naaza. A while later, Bell returned to the Hestia Familia home with the medicine. While Miach explained that Bell made it himself, Bell poured her a cup of the medicine, and she drank it immediately. Hestia told him that she felt much better but he could tell that it was bravado. Soon after, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Naaza also came to visit, bringing with them alcohol and home grown fruits to have a party. Once everything was ready, Hestia said the cheers, celebrating Bell's efforts and the future of the Hestia Familia. Characters *Hestia *Bell Cranel *Liliruca Arde *Miach *Naaza Erisuis *Demeter *Persephone *Hephaestus Navigation